ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/September
}|Summary| September marks the end of The Fame era and the beginning of The Fame Monster. }} September 4 Meeno :Main article: Meeno Shot the promotional image for the packaging of Heartbeats and the ads. 9-4-09 Meeno 001.jpg 9-4-09 Meeno 002.jpg 9-4-09 Meeno 003.jpg *Makeup by Billy B, hair by Peter Savic, nails by Minx September 5 Hedi Slimane :Main article: Hedi Slimane The Haus and Gaga shot the album artwork for The Fame Monster with photographer Hedi Slimane. 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 001.jpg|1 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 002.jpg|2 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 003.jpg 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 004.jpg|3 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 013.jpg 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 014.jpg 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 006.jpg|4 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 007.jpg|5 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 008.jpg|6 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 010.jpg 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 011.jpg|7 9-5-09 Hedi Slimane 012.jpg|8 *Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Billy B # Black cape by House of Blueeyes # Spiked mask by Joji Kojima, jumpsuit by Alexander McQueen # Coat by Lyall Hakaraia # Leather cap and latex panties by Unknown # Studded hat by Unknown # Bra by Unknown # Bird hat by Unknown # Studded open hood by Atsuko Kudo September 6 Tegel Airport in Berlin Lady Gaga was spotted arriving at the airport in Berlin from a flight from the United States. She signed a couple of autographs for her fans before going to her hotel. Lady Gaga 09-6-09.jpg Lady Gaga at tegel airport berlin 09-6-09.jpg Lady Gaga at tegel airport 09-6-09.jpg #Military hat by Unknown, sunglasses by Alpina, outfit by Jasmine Di Milo, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent September 7 IFA 2009 :Related article: Heartbeats by Lady Gaga Lady Gaga attended the IFA 2009 in Berlin to announce the Heartbeats, a pair of in-ear monitor (IEM) in collaboration with Monster Cable's Beats by Dr. Dre. They were designed with design firm Ammunition Group and the Haus of Gaga. IFA_Berlin_09_07_2009.jpg Out_in_Berlin.jpg 9-7-09 Return Hotel 001.jpg *Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Billy B #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, dress by Marc Jacobs, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent Monster Cable Party Lady Gaga attended the Monster Cable Party at Tube Clube in Berlin with Dr. Dre. 9-7-09 Monster Cable Party.jpg 9-7-09 MCP 1.jpg 9-7-09 MCP 2.jpg #In-ear monitor (Heartbeats) by Beats by Dr. Dre, mask by Maison Michel, brooch by Chanel, coat by House of Blueeyes, dress by Atsuko Kudo, shoes by Yves Saint Laurent September 8 The episode of The Ellen DeGeneres Show that was recorded on May 12th, 2009, where Gaga performed LoveGame aired today. Tegel Airport to Hearthrow Airport Gaga was seen boarding a plane at the Tegel Airport to the Heathrow Airport in the United Kingdom. 9-8-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg 8-9-09 Out and about in London 001.jpg Heartbeats Press Conference (HMV Store) Lady Gaga held a press conference at an HMV store on Oxford Street to promote her new Monster Cable Beats by Dr. Dre. 9-8-09 Tegel Airport-HMV Store.jpg 8-9-09 Arriving at HMV Oxford 001.jpg 8-9-09 Leaving HMV Oxford 001.jpg 9-8-09 Heathrow.jpg September 9 Tremoille Hotel Gaga was seen leaving Tremoille hotel in the morning to go perform on NRJ Radio. 9-9-09 Arriving at NRJ Radio 001.jpg 9-9-09 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg 9-9-09 Leaving NRJ Radio 001.jpg 9-9-09 Tremoille Hotel in Paris-NRJ Radio.jpg|1 #Dress by Marc Jacobs, sunglasses by Alpina NRJ Radio Lady Gaga performed an acoustic version of Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 9-9-09 NRJ Radio 001.jpg|1 9-9-09 NRJ Radio 002.jpg #Dress by Marc Jacobs, sunglasses by Alpina Tremoille Hotel Lady Gaga was seen leaving Tremoille Hotel again later in the day to go perform on Fun Radio and attend a press conference at the Virgin Megastore. 9-9-09 Out in Paris.jpg|1 9-9-09 Hotel.jpg #Jacket by Lie Sang Bong, sunglasses by Marc Jacobs Fun Radio Gaga was on Fun Radio, 'Ecoutez le son dancefloor', where he appeared playing acoustic version of her song "Eh, eh '(Nothing else I can say)'". 9-9-09 Arriving at Fun Radio 001.jpg|1 9-9-09 Fun Radio 001.png #Jacket by Lie Sang Bong, sunglasses by Marc Jacobs Virgin Megastore Gaga attended another Press Conference about her Monster Cable Beats by Dr. Dre. 9-9-09 Virgin Megastore Paris.jpg|1 #Jacket by Lie Sang Bong, sunglasses by Marc Jacobs On N' est Pa Couche Gaga was interviewed on this TV show about the meaning of her music and her personality. 9-9-09 On N' est Pas Couche 1.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est pas Couche 2.jpg 9-9-09 On N' est Pas Couche 3.jpg September 10 Tremoille Hotel Gaga was seen leaving the Tremoille hotel to go perform on the TV show "Taratata". 9-10-09 Tremoille Hotel in Paris.jpg 9-10-09 Hotel.jpg Taratata Gaga was seen rehearsing for her performance a few hours before the show. 17 1.jpg 17 0 10 septiembre Ensayando para su actuación en Taratata.jpg Gaga performed a ragtime version of Poker Face and Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say). 9-10-09 Taratata.jpg September 11 5th Annual BGC Charity Day Lady Gaga along with Whoopi Goldberg, Anthony Edwards, Chace Crawford, Charles Grodin, Gary Sinise and Kathleen Turner, were celebrities to take part in the annual charity of the company that was affected by the September 11th, 2001 disasters. 9-11-09 BGC Charity Day.jpg 20 1.jpg 20 3.jpg #Sunglasses by Alpina, enamel bracelet by Hermès, gloves by Topshop, September 12 Rehearsing for VMAs 2009 Gaga was photographed rehearsing for the 2009 VMAs. 21 12 septiembre Ensayando para su actuación en los VMAs 2009.jpg Leaving Radio City Music Hall Gaga was seen outside of Radio City Music Hall having a coffee after VMA rehearsals. 9-12-09 Leaving Radio City Music Hall.jpg September 13 2009 MTV Video Music Awards Red Carpet Lady Gaga arrived on the red carpet wearing a black dress, neck brace, top hat, and a Phantom of the Opera-esque mask. Her date was Kermit the Frog. Prior to entering the event, she was interviewed by Sway from MTV. 9-13-09 VMA Red Carpet.jpg|1 9-13-09 VMA Red Carpet 2.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Backstage 001.jpg #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, Feather Neck Brace and ring by Keko Hainswheeler, hat by Le Tour de Force, mask by House of Blueeyes #Hair by Peter Savic, makeup by Kabuki Paparazzi Performance Pete Wentz and Gabe Saporta introduced Lady Gaga to the crowd before she performed. She wore the Haus of Gaga Bleeding Bodysuit and mask by Keko Hainswheeler. Lady Gaga has often remarked that this performance was inspired by a Frida Kahlo self-portrait, the death of Princess Diana, and the public's fascination with the demise of the celebrity. dancer.jpg lady_gag_getty90713826.jpg article-1213289-066B4702000005DC-934_468x707.jpg #'Lady Gaga': Bodysuit by Haus of Gaga, mask by Keko Hainswheeler #Dancers: Outfits by Jaiden rVa James Best New Artist Lady Gaga was presented the award for Best New Artist by Eminem and Tracy Morgan. Her red lace outfit was meant to be a continuation of her performance, with the red lace meant to be symbolic for the eternal martyrdom of fame. lady-gaga-perez-hilton-pg51257.jpg 9-13-09 Recieving award for best newartist at VMA's 2.jpg|1 9-13-09 Recieving Award for best new artist at VMA's.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Backstage 002.jpg Audience Gaga was seen the in audience posing with many celebrities. Most notably, Beyonce. 9-13-09 VMA Audience.jpg|1 9-13-09 VMA.jpg Beyonce-Perez-Hilton-Lady-Gaga-VMA-09-Backstage-Moments.jpg #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, headpiece by Philip Treacy Press Room Lady Gaga posed in the press room after the awards ceremony with her moonman. 9-13-09 VMA Press Room.jpg|1 9-13-09 VMA Press room 002.jpg #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, shoes by Viktor & Rolf After Party Lady Gaga attended a VMA afterparty at Avenue with Lady Starlight, Mark Kanemura, Asiel Hardison, and Perez Hilton. 9-13-09 VMA After Party.jpg|1 3920079711_5318835055.jpg 9-13-09 Press Room.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Backstage 003.jpg 9-14-09 Leaving After Party 001.jpg 9-14-09 Leaving After Party 002.jpg #Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier, headdress by Alex Noble, shoes by Viktor & Rolf September 14 Fame Kills photoshoot, Hanna Liden Lady Gaga took a photoshoot for the Fame Kills Tour, but the photos were never officially released due to the cancellation of the tour. 9-14-09 Hanna Liden 001.jpg 9-14-09 Hanna Liden 002.jpg 9-14-09 Hanna Liden 003.jpg Marc Jabob's Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Lady Gaga attended Marc Jacob's Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week. She was seen posing with Madonna and other celebrities. She performed an acoustic version of Poker Face in a red lace outfit. 9-13-09 Arriving at Marc Jacobs Show 001.jpg 9-13-09 Arriving at Marc Jacobs Show 002.jpg With Madonna.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs Party 002.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs After Party.jpg 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs After Party 002.jpg September 15 Max Abadian Lady Gaga took a photoshoot with Max Abadian for 944 and Flare magazines. 9-15-09 Max Abadian 006.jpg|1 9-15-09 Max Abadian 109-final.jpg|2 9-15-09 Max Abadian 202.jpg|3 9-15-09 Max Abadian 302.jpg|4 9-15-09 Max Abadian 310.jpg|5 9-15-09 Max Abadian 406-final.jpg|6 9-15-09 Max Abadian 412.jpg|7 Cocoperez.com Launch party Lady Gaga attended the launch of Perez Hilton's new site: Cocoperez.com. 9-15-09 Cocoperez.com Launch party.jpg 9-15-09 CocoPerez.com Launch Party 002.jpg September 19 Francesco Vezzoli Lady Gaga did a photoshoot with Francesco Vezzoli for the Italian version of Vanity Fair magazine and promo for MOCA's 30th Anniversay Gala. 9-0-09 Francesco Vezzoli - Raw 002 (1).png 9-0-09 Francesco Vezzoli 001.jpg 9-0-09 Francesco Vezzoli 003.jpg Francesco Vezzoli gaga.jpg 8a9f2cc8e470636224e8568ecf01f3cc.jpg Francesco_Vezzoli_BTS_001.jpg In studio with Darkchild, recording Telephone Lady Gaga recorded Telephone with Darkchild today. Some of the recording was filmed on video and released at some point. 9-19-09 In Studio with Darkchild 001.jpg September 21 Office building in New York Gaga was seen entering an office building in New York. 28 0 21 septiembre Saliendo de un edificio de oficinas - NY.jpg 28 2.jpg Mary Howard Studio Gaga was seen arriving at Mary Howard Studio. It was also on behind the scenes footage of the Annie Leibovitz photoshoot. bh.JPG hb.JPG hjb.JPG Annie Leibovitz Gaga did an Hansel and Gretel inspired photoshoot with Annie Leibovitz for Vogue magazine. 9-0-09 Annie Leibovitz 001.jpg 9-0-09 Annie Leibovitz 002.jpg Arriving at LAX Airport 29 0 21 septiembre Llegando al LAX Aiport - LA.jpg 29 1.jpg September 22 Studio with Kanye West Lady Gaga was seen entering a studio with Kanye West. 9-22-09 Studio with Kanye West.jpg September 25 Los Angeles Lady Gaga was seen out in Los Angeles going to an undisclosed location. 9-25-09 Out in Los Angeles.jpg September 28 Washington D.C. Aiport Lady Gaga arrived at the Washington D.C Airport for her final Fame Ball concerts in Washington D.C. and Virginia. 9-28-09 Washington D.C Airport.jpg VOA Border Crossing Interview Gaga did a quick interview with VOA Border Crossing before her concert that night. 9-28-09 VOA Border crossing Interview 001.JPG The Fame Ball Tour: Landmark Theater Lady Gaga returned to wearing her blonde bob wig. She wore the sparkly mirror dress, returned to wearing the denim outfit, her purple tutu, and the bubble jacket outfit. 7-14-09 Fame Ball O2 Academy Brixton 001.jpg 6-29-09 Fame Ball Manchester Academy 001.jpg 8-2-09 Fame Ball Grona Lund 002.jpg 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 004.jpg Record Plant Lady Gaga was photographed in the Record Plant recording studio. 9-28-09 Record Plant 001.jpg September 29 Record Plant Lady_Gaga_and_Teddy_Riley.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: DAR Constitution Hall There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous concert. This is also the very last Fame Ball concert. 9-29-09 DAR Constitution Hall 001.JPG 9-29-09 DAR Constitution Hall 002.JPG 9-29-09 DAR Constitution Hall 003.JPG 9-29-09 DAR Constitution Hall 004.JPG 9-29-09 DAR Constitution Hall 005.JPG September 30 SNL Promo, Mary Ellen Matthews :Main article: Saturday Night Live, Mary Ellen Matthews Lady Gaga did a photoshoot with Mary Ellen Matthews for SNL Promo, and Gaga also filmed a SNL promo commercial with Ryan Reynolds. 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 001.jpg 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 002.jpg 9-30-09 Mary Ellen Matthews 003.jpg SNL Promotion.JPG Out and about in NYC Lady Gaga was seen out walking around in New York City. 9-30-09 Out and about NYC 001.jpg 9-30-09 Out and about NYC 002.jpg 104.5 CHUM FM :Main article: CHUM-FM Extra Interview Lady Gaga was interviews by Extra before her Heartbeats unveiling. 9-30-09 Extra Interview 001.png Heartbeats by Lady Gaga Headphone unveilling The Hearrbeats headphones were officially unveiled and a press conference was held as well along with multiple interviews with the press. Heartbeats Press Conference.jpg 9-30-09 Heartbeat Unveiling 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion